The Sound Of Feelings
by Valkyr1610
Summary: The English version of my SwanQueen Songfiction-collection. Some Songfictions (Oneshots) about SwanQueen in many different ways. Most of all with songs of Disney. More chapters coming soon!
1. Something There

**A/N: Welcome to my SwanQueen Songfiction-Collection.**

 **I already published a few chapters in german but now I try to translate it to English and hope you'll like it.**

 **Most of the Songs are from Disney. If you have some song requests let me know about it!**

 **New chapters as soon as possible (I still have to write some in german but I'll try to translate very soon!)**

 **A few lines in the lyrics of some songs are altered!**

 **Have fun!**

 **1\. Song: Beauty & the Beast - Something there**

* * *

It was very warm everyday and the townspeople of Storybrooked were longin for a cooling but either rain or even a cloud was showing up.

Most of the people were lightly dressed and nearly everyone held some drink in a hand. Everywhere were someone who wiped away the sweat from the face.

It was so unbearable warm, even in Granny's where the owner positioned a few ventilators and lowered the blinds to keep the sun from shining through the windows.

There were nearly plaintive moans when the door was opened and someone entered the Diner. The bell over the door made a loud noise and a few customers looked up. Finally the newcomer – Emma Swan – wasn't very interesting and so the people looked away again.

Mary Margaret and David sat at a round table in the middle of the Diner, waved to the blonde woman who smiled briefly, before she threw a glance to the left side and so at the table that was near the windows. The person who sat there was the one and only Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke. Reading the newspaper, she didn't realize Emma or even the fact that the icecubes in her waterglass were already molten. Also she seemed to ignore the low wind of the ventilators that let the newspaper flutter and blew through her dark hair.

Emma surveyed the mayor for a short moment until she looked apart and to Henry who sat opposite to Regina, holding a Game-Boy in his hands. He grinned and the blonde replied a tentative smile before she joined Mary Margaret and David.

They greeted quickly, then Emma sat down. Again she peered at Regina who suddenly looked over the margin of the newspaper and met Emmas eyes. She smiled lovely and the blonde blinked a few times while she felt that her heart beat faster. But then Regina looked away again, seemed to be a bit embarrassed but the corners of her mouth jerked if she would try to hide a grin.

Emma bent her head apart to look around the newspaper. Then she lost herself in thoughts.

 _Emma:_

 _There's something sweet_

 _and almost kind_

 _But she was mean and she was coarse and unrefined_

 _And no she's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Regina grab for her waterglass and just in the moment she held it in front of her lips she looked with a blond of the eye back at Emma. Sipping she grinned until she put the glass away and read the newspaper again. Emma saw the brown eyes moving to and fro while reading an article but seemingly there was something that distracted the Mayor – so it seemed that she couldn't concentrate on reading anymore, because she threw glances at Emma, met her eyes, again and again.

 _Regina:_

 _She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched it always thrilled me to the core_

 _No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Suddenly Mary Margaret and David noticed the glances of both women and exchanged some themselves. Then they grinned and watched Regina and Emma looking at each other, nearly tensely.

All three at the round table looked at Regina but she only noticed Emma's glances, so intense.

But then she gasped for breath and looked at Henry, said something to him. He nodded and stood up, then he went to the counter and ordered something.

A few minutes later he came to Emma, holding a cup of cocoa in his hands and reached it out to her.

"It's from Mom. And she wants you to join her," he said and grinned. The blonde looked surprised at him and at the cup until she nodded briefly, stood up and took the cocoa. Holding this she neared Regina.

"Madam Mayor?" she greeted when she stood beside the table.

"Miss Swan."

"You asked me to come?"

Regina looked up from the newspaper and at Emma, nodded and smiled again until she made a wave to indicate that Emma could sit down.

Emma did and raised an asking brow.

"Well, Miss Swan... I thought about some things."

Again their eyes met over the margin.

Finally Regina folded the newspaper and put it away before she continued: "I think, now that the curse is broken and the family relations are clear, we should try to settle our differences about Henry."

If Emma didn't raise her brows before she would do it now. So she blinked a few times to emphasize her questioning look.

 _Emma:_

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

 _True that she's no Queen Charming_

 _But there's something in her I simply didn't see_

Regina folded her hands and leaned back, again with the smile that let Emma's heart nearly melt. She lost herself so much in Regina's look that she didn't really notice what she said about parenting and something like that.

 _Emma:_

 _True that she's no Queen Charming_

 _But there's something in her I simply didn't see_

Straining their ears, Mary Margaret and David already leaned forward to listen to the conversation between the two women, but Regina already finished and so she and Emma only looked at each other, smiling, nearly dreamy.

And Mary Margaret and David were not the only ones in the Diner which realized the glances between them. Also Ruby and Granny looked from Emma to Regina and back.

 ** _David:_**

 _Well, who'd have thought_

 ** _Mary Margaret:_**

 _Well, bless my soul_

 ** _Granny:_**

 _Well, who'd have known?_

 _ **Ruby:** _

_Well, who indeed?_

"Well, only if you really want to, Miss Swan. Of course," Regina said but it wasn't more than just a whisper Emma swallowed hard, licked her lips and bit the lower.

"Uh... at first, let us start with that you call me Emma," she answered and realized that it was a bit out of context.

Regina raised her brows and it looked nearly lovely when she seemed to be confused. But then there was a smile on her red painted lips and she nodded before she said: "Regina."

"Hi," Emma whispered and now the brunette couldn't hide a grin anymore.

"Hi."

 ** _David:_**

 _And who'd have guessed_

 _ **Mary Margaret:** _

_they'd come together on their own?_

 ** _Granny:_**

 _It's so peculiar_

All present at the round table and behind the counter looked at the both women which didn't notice. Their eyes were locked and they seemed to see only themselves, the world around them meaningless. They didn't say a word and looked at each other so intense if they tried to read the other womans thoughts.

They smiles seemed to speak volumes, that gleam in their eyes spoke louder than words.

Ruby and Granny grinned. "We'll wait and see" the older woman said quietly "... a few days more."

Questioning Ruby looked at her grandmother but then she understood without any words.

 _... There may be something there_

 _that wasn't there before_

"You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before" David whispered and Mary Margaret made an approving noise.

"What?" Henry looked left and right, looked at his grandparents, then at his mothers.

Mary Margaret didn't answer and just smiled until she said "There may be something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there, Grandma?"

The blackhaired woman peered at Henry and laid a finger on her lips.

"Shh..."

Because of the fact that Henry was still confused, David leaned forward and said quietly "We'll tell you when you're older."


	2. Paris Holds The Key (To Your Heart)

**A/N: Hello again! Here's chapter 2!**

 **It's a bit crazy, romantic and full of clichés but I hope you'll like it!**

 **2\. Song: Anastasia - Paris holds the key to your heart**

* * *

Regina didn't know what she was thinking.

At the airport she got already very nervous. It was the very first time that she would travel by an airplane and then it was a so long journey...

She didn't know if this fact was the worse or much more that she was attended by Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ruby Lucas and David Nolan. They all wanted to visit Paris.

After everything what happened and now that they could leave Storybrooke, Mary Margaret had the stupid idea to travel to the city of love.

Regina wasn't very impressed and she didn't understand why the others wanted her to join them but finally she couldn't change it. She sat in the plane with a fast beating heart and a shivering body.

"Hey, you're alright?" Emma asked whispering. She sat next to Regina and seemed very calmly.

The brunette nodded quickly and tried to calm down her breath.

When the plane started, Regina couldn't help herself anymore and took Emma's Hand, closed her eyes so tight until her temples hurt a bit.

* * *

When they arrived Paris the others decided to go to the hotel and to refresh themselves to have a night out and view the city.

However, Regina entered her room and collapsed on her bed, still trying to calm down.

She was already afraid of the return flight in four days.

Someone was knocking on her door and she looked up.

"Yes?" she yelles hoarsely. Then the door was opened and blonde hair fell into the room until the woman entered completely. It was Emma Swan. Their eyes met but briefly because Regina leaned back again.

"What is it, Miss Swan?" Regina seemed very exhausted.

First Emma didn't answer, closed the door and neared Regina. Still without saying anything, she threw something next to the brunette who looked apart.

Immediately Regina raised a bit and let her fingers slid along the red ress that laid on the bed.

"It's..." She began to say but Emma was faster.

"I hope we have the same size. I got it from Ruby but I prefer pants."

Regina looked at her, her mouth a bit opened.

"Emma... I don't want to-"

"Ah – You have to join us. If I can't stay here – so can't you. Can you manage to get ready in thirty minutes?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, her mouth still opened to say something but she already knew that it was

pointless to disagree. So she nodded slowly and Emma smiled satisfied before she left the room.

* * *

Exactly thirty minutes later, Regina stood in the lobby of the hotel. The dark wavy hair fell down on her shoulders very softly and her face was efficiently made up, but not too much. The lips were painted in a dark red to match the color of her knee-length dress.

When she passed a mirror while she went through the lobby in her black high heels, she stopped and surveyed her reflection. The dress was wine-red colored. On the left side was a vent from the hip to the hem of the skirt and with every step she took, the cloth slid apart and freed her leg. That was definitely enough to stun someone.

Matched to this she wore a black, transparent bolero jacket and a golden necklace.

Actually she was very satisfied with her outfit even if she still preferred to sleep. Finally she looked good enough to have a walk through the city of love. And maybe it would be funny...

"If I had known that you would look that stunning I never would have asked you to join me!" Regina heard Emma's voice and turned around. The blonde wore dark jeans pants, a white blouse with a black vest and even a tie. Regina looked at her in surprise and blinked a few times, before she asked "What do you mean?"

Grinning, Emma neared her, locked their eyes. "Well... now I have to take care that no one would take you away from me. I bet a beautiful woman like you is rare – even in Paris."

When Regina heard this words, she inhaled sharply and smiled embarrassed. Fortunately Emma couldn't see through the rouge that Regina blushed a bit.

 _Lovers!_

Before they said anything else, Emma lifted up her arm like a Gentleman and said smiling "Shall we go, Miss Mills?"

Regina laughed briefly, laid her hand on the blonde's arm and together they left the hotel.

 _Ooh la la!_

At first they walked through the center of the city. Everywhere were bright lights to lighten up the night and it wasn't less magical than Storybrooke.

Again and again they laughed about something, pointed at a few street musicians or laughed again when someone yelled a compliment. Even if they didn't understand every word but the faces of the passersby told enough to let them know what they meant.

 _Welcome, my friends, to Paris._

 _Here, have a flower on me._

 _Forget where you're from._

 _You're in France!_

 _Childen, come!_

 _I'll show you that French_

 _Joie de vivre!_

Together they went in the direction of the Eiffel Tower that they could see from afar.

All over the place was hustle and bustle and both women wished they could have one more pair of eyes to see everything at the same time.

The people around them were excited and altogether it was simply dreamlike. Maybe a bit too much, so full of cliché, but wonderful.

 _Paris holds the key to your heart._

 _And all of Paris plays a part._

And, of course, both of them attracted attention. Perhaps because of their outfits, perhaps because of the fact that they walked arm in arm.

 _Just stroll two by two_

 _Down what we call 'la rue'_

 _And soon all Paris_

 _Will be singing to you_

* * *

They came closer to the Tower.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Emma asked and stopped going. She looked at Regina, then she pointed at the tower. Regina looked up and widened her eyes.

"What... there?"

The blonde nodded and couldn't hide a grin when she saw that Regina became a bit panicky.

"Come on! Now we are here..."

Regina hadn't any chance to disagree because Emma griped her wrist and pulled her to the tower.

She bought two tickets and then they lined up, waiting. Many people seemed to have the same idea and so it took a few minutes until they stepped forward.

While Regina looked around, Emma took the chance to surveyed her from head to toe. Say what one will about the Mayor, but she was very pretty, nearly stunning beautiful.

 _Ooh la la_

 _Ooh la la_

 _Ooh la la_

After a while they could enter the tower and when they reached the spire, Regina seemed to be stunned. She opened her mouth in excitement, her eyes gleamed. It was a breathtaking view.

Emma only grinned about Regina's reaction. Then she lowered their arms to entwine her fingers with Regina's and pulled her to the handrail.

The brunette looked down to their hands, then up at Emma and smiled nearly delighted. Carefully she laid her other hand on the handrail and she couldn't hide a lovely smile.

 _Paris holds the key to l'amour_

 _And not even Freud knows the cure._

"It's... very beautiful" Regina whispered.

"Like you."

Again there were a few blinks until Regina met Emma's eyes. There was a glance, so intense, that their hearts beat higher and faster. Both of them shivered a bit.

Emma smiled heartily and laid their entwined hands on the railing. Now she looked around to enjoy the view but Regina couldn't look away from her. Not this time.

" _There's love in the air"_

 _At the Follies Begere_

 _The French have it down - to an art!_

For a while they just enjoyed the moment and the wonderful view. Suddenly someone stood behind them and spoke something in french. They looked over their shoulders. It was a man with a bouquet of roses. He held one out to Regina. Again she opened her mouth to say something but then Emma fished some money out of her pocket and pressed it into his hand. He gave thanks to her before he turned away and went to the other people around.

Regina threw a glance at Emma who surveyed the red rose in her own hand, before she cut the stalk and looked up at the brunette with a softly smile. Then she lifted the rose and stuck it in the dark hair, close over Regina's left ear. Regina stopped breathing for a short moment and swallowed hard. But then she smiled tentatively and whispered "Merci."

 _Paris holds the key to your heart!_

* * *

Real soon they left the tower and went along the place, arm in arm. Again and again Regina lifted her hand and touched the rose carefully, seeminly to check if it's still there, just to realize in relief that it didn't moved even a millimeter.

Coincidentally they met Ruby, Mary Margaret and David. Everyone held a rose in a hand and they laughed about anything. It seemed that they had much fun.

Ruby tried to tell Emma and Regina something in French but most of the time she giggled.

"And? Where have you been?" David asked while they walked along the street.

Emma and Regina exchanged glances. "We visited the Eiffel Tower. And you?"

"Ruby wants to visit the Moulin Rouge but if – then later."

"Moulin Rouge?" Regina asked and raised a brow.

 _When you're feeling blue_

 _Come to Le Moulin_

 _When your heart say's don't_

 _The French say do!_

"Yeah! You really must take a look at that! Do you join us?" Ruby looked at both women and smiled.

"Hm... What do you think about it, Miss Mills?" Emma asked with a serious voice and lifted her shoulders, "Would you still accompany me?"

The corners of Regina mouth jerked in to a grin. "I don't know, Miss Swan. If you still take care of me."

The others seemed to be confused while Emma and Regina exchanged amused glances.

Finally they entered the Moulin Rouge to see the Show.

 _When you think you can't_

 _You'll find you can can_

 _Everyone can can can!_

 _You can can can too!_

* * *

After the show they decided to have a long walk along the Seine.

It was absolutely great that Regina seemed to forget any differences of opinion for one day and just enjoyed their holidays. Now she and Mary Margaret sat on a wall at the Seine and had a conversation while David and Ruby talked about the show. Just Emma stood there and couldn't take her eyes of Regina. To see her so heartily and open-minded let Emma's heart nearly melt. And so she lost herself in thoughts again about the beautiful brunette in the red dress.

 _Emma:_

 _Paris holds the key to her past_

 _Yes, Princess, I've found you at last_

 _No more pretend_

 _You'll be mine_

 _That's our end_

With a breathtaking, slowly blink Regina looked at Emma and their eyes met so intense like a thunderbolt. Both of them didn't realize the conversations of the others anymore and when Mary Margaret noticed, that Regina didn't listen to her, she looked from her to Emma and back.

 _Paris holds the key to your heart_

"Let us go. I'm pretty sure, we didn't see everything yet!" Ruby said suddenly and the others agreed.

Emma cleared her throat and looked apart, before she said anything to David.

Now they only went a few meters until they met a group of street musicians. One of them sang something very loud when they passed.

" _You'll be 'trés jolie' and so smart!"_

Regina looked over the shoulder and at the musician who put his instrument aside and while his friends began to play a melody, he stepped forward to Ruby and asked for a dance. Mary Margaret grinned about the surprised face of her friend but they all laughed it away.

Finally Emma took all her courage, gripped Regina's hand and let her turn around. The brunette raised a confused brow but Emma tried so charming and softly to dance with her, that she couldn't resist. Most of the time they got on the wrong side of each other or tread on their feet but finally it was fun.

 _Come dance through the night_

 _And forget all your woes_

 _The city of light_

 _Where a rose is a rose_

 _And one never knows what will start!_

A last twist and for the first time while they were dancing, Emma caught her nearly perfect until they stopped. While one hand of Emma still held one of Regina, she stroke with her other hand along the brunette's back.

Regina's fingers jerked on Emma's shoulder. When they stood there, stopped dancing, they were so close as never before.

They locked eyes if they could see in the others soul. And no one said anything. They didn't even realize that the others watched them, fascinated and waiting for something.

Finally Emma pulled Regina closer to herself, her eyes flickering between Regina's eyes and lips while the brunette's hand slid along Emma's shoulder. With her thumb she stroke along her jaw. Both of them came closer, carefully and so slowly that it seemed that everything happened in slow-motion. They closed their eyes, Emma bent her head a bit apart and just a few seconds later she felt the red painted lips on hers.

 _Paris holds the key_

 _To her_

 _Heart!_


End file.
